An electrophotographic image forming apparatus (for example, a printer or a multifunction peripheral) includes an electrophotographic photosensitive member as an image bearing member. The electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer. Examples of the electrophotographic photosensitive member include a single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member and a multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member. The single-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer having a charge generating function and a charge transporting function. The multi-layer electrophotographic photosensitive member includes a photosensitive layer including a charge generating layer having a charge generating function and a charge transport layer having a charge transporting function.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a polyarylate resin including a repeating unit represented by chemical formula (E-1) shown below. An electrophotographic photosensitive member containing the polyarylate resin is also disclosed.
